Grown Up And Loving It!
by Sexc Pom
Summary: Its Harry's first year out of Hogwarts and he has started of good! What can we expect from our Harry James Potter? read to find out and PLEASE REVIEW!:) thankz
1. Avada Kedavra!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings characters but some of the characters in this story I do own! Thankyou

GROWN UP AND LOVING IT!

*Chapter 1- Avada Kedavra!

"Harry Get up get up get up!" Aunt Pertunia's voice shrieked the hallways "NOW!"

"OK I'm up!" Harry yelled back aggressively "Blummin hell!" Harry got out of bed and stretched, he walked over to his window and it was a very sunny day when he was awake last. He had a shower and stood there wishing for a magical shower that had bubbles and foam and many substances. He got dressed and dawdled downstairs.

It was 9pm and it was dark outside now. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching TV.

"Where is Dudley?" Harry asked

"Is that any of your business?" Uncle Vernon grumbled.

"Just asking, God!" Harry went to the kitchen to grab some food.

He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a cup of tea. He sat down at the kitchen table and ate in peace (for once). He started to read a newspaper that was on the kitchen table, but then the doorbell rang.

"HARRY! Get the door!" Uncle Vernon said.

"What ever!" Harry replied crudely, but he got up and opened the door as he was asked to. There in front of him stood two men. One he did not recognise but the other he was sure it was Voldermort. He slammed the door shut and ran into the living room.

"Quick run," He yelled at his Aunt and Uncle

"What sort of a game are you playing boy?" Uncle Vernon replied angrily

"Two men at the door! RUN! They are wizards bad ones run I tell you!" Harry practically screamed at them.

"Don't be stupid boy!" Uncle Vernon barked and as he did the door slammed down and in came the intruders

"The boy?" The wizard Harry did not recognised asked Voldermort.

"NO!" He said harshly, he waved his hand at Harry's Uncle and Aunt "Them first," a flash of green and a bang and Harry's only family were gone. Harry got hold of himself and ran to his room. He grabbed hi wand and shrank all his things, put the invisibility cloak and turned to the intruders.

"Where is he master?" The unknown man said

Voldermort did not reply but started throwing his curses everywhere around the room, virtually demolishing Harry's room. Harry only had one thought and it was to kill Voldermort or mortally harm him so Harry could escape.

He thought hard for a plan and it came to him at once, Avada Kedavra the killing spell the most unforgivable curse ever known to wizardry.

He pointed his wand at Voldermort's chest and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry not believing his eye saw blue and gold streaks flowing sharply from his wand. Voldermort twitched and fell to the ground.

'MASTER!" The other man screamed, he ran to Voldermort "Show yourself you beast!" The man launched forward nearly walloping Harry in the head with his arm. As the man turned onto his back Harry pointed his wand once again "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed and ounce again the blue and gold streamed out of his wand with a speed of light. He was dead, they were both dead and Harry was glad, he was glad he had finally beaten the one that has killed so many, the one who killed his parents and the one who killed his only family alive! 

Harry walked from his room down to the living room. He looked at his Aunt lying on the sofa where she had been watching the TV and knitting. He turned to his Uncle and his face was terrified. Harry checked downstairs for any sign of Dudley, then he checked upstairs and he found his fat cousin who had just turned 17 that day. He was lying on his bed eating chocolate and watching TV. Harry went back to his own room and picked up his things that he had earlier shrunk and jumped out the window. He mounted his firebolt 8000 and was off, his plan was to go to the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there the witches and wizards greeted him, finally he found Tom the innkeeper. Tom looked awfully shocked to see Harry. 

"Harry are you ok?" Tom asked kindly

"No as a matter of fact I'm not!" Harry told Tom what had happened. Afterwards Tom was so shocked that he nearly fell of his seat. 

"Would you like me to get you a room?" Tom asked

"Yes, please that would be great." Harry replied

Tom took Harry to a room that he hadn't stayed in for a long time. He always had the same room at The Leaky Cauldron but it had been 2years since and my he had changed. He thanked Tom for his kindness and looked in the mirror, the Harry he saw was not the Harry he felt. He felt weak and young but in the mirror he was mature and strong. He brushed back his untidy black hair and lay on the bed and soon he nodded off.


	2. Louisa Woods

****

*Chapter 2- Louisa Woods

When he woke in the morning he wasn't surprised to see the Ministry of Magic. Louisa Woods was the newest deputy Minister for Magic and was fairly young.

'Harry, is it?" She shook Harry's hand.

"Yeah that's me!" Harry replied still a bit shaky.

"I think we nee to have a chat." Louisa replied

"Minister would you like anything?" Tom asked

"Yes please we will have some tea if you don't mind," She answered smartly "Is that right for you Harry?" Harry nodded in approval. Louisa led him into a private booth.

"Well Harry what we really need to know is what happened last night." Louisa smiled

"Well I had just got up and then it happened," He told the young minister what had happened. "Is Voldermort dead?"

"Yes Harry, finally we are free from the dark lord and it's all thanks to you!" Louisa whimpered

"You mean my curse worked?" Harry was surprised

"Yes Harry, I think you have a talent in you!" She smiled and Harry noticed how beautiful she was. She had long golden blonde hair down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and a lovely smile. 

Harry couldn't help smiling "Wow!"

"Harry we are awarding you a bravery award and much more and one of the rewards if you like is a new home in the wizardry world." Louisa said

"Really? I mean I didn't kill Voldermort for a reward!"

"No Harry its out of honor for you!" Louisa took his hand "You are very brave you know!" 

Harry blushed but took he welcoming hand.

"Now would you like some breakfast?" Louisa asked

"Yes please!" Harry replied. They got up and walked into Diagon Ally. As they walked past people starred at them seeing Louisa only got the job last week and hardly anyone knew her! They ate a breakfast of pancakes and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlor. They talked about many things and Harry found out that Louisa was only 21 years old and left school in grade 6 because she was so smart. 

"Where you ever going to move out of the Dursleys?" Louisa replied

"Yeah, I was due to move out next week into my mate Ron's place but I'm not sure anymore." Harry said

"Well do you want to go see the house we are offering you?" Louisa asked

"Yeah ok!" Harry replied. They Apparated to a street named Kerringwood. Standing before them was the biggest house Harry had ever seen in his life. There were hardly any other houses around and it looked like there was lots of land. Harry thought they must have come to the wrong place but then Louisa walked to the front door and opened it with ease.

"You coming?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah sorry" Harry jogged to the house. Inside it was wonderful. It was huge, there was a wide staircase in the foyer that lead to the second landing. Also downstairs was a kitchen that had pearl white benches and wood floors. There was also a dinning room, bathroom, laundry and sitting area. They wondered up stairs and there were 5 bedrooms, a living room, 3 bathrooms and another big room. Harry was amazed at the lovely house.

"Well do you like it?" Louisa nudged him

"Do I like it? That's a bit of an understatement!" Harry smiled "Its great!"

"Then it's settled! When do you want to move in?" Louisa asked

"Well I can't!" Harry said sadly

"Why not?" Louisa sounded disappointed.

"Because I don't have money to pay bills or anything!"

"We are paying the bills dummy!" Louisa said, "It's the least we can do!" So Harry agreed to the beautiful house and move din that day. He had all new furniture and it was great. Louisa and himself celebrated with a Chinese dinner at Harry's new house.

They watched a movie and had lots of fun.

"This is great! Thankyou so much!" Harry said

"NO! Thankyou for saving us all!" Louisa whispered and looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes, Harry looked back into her lovely blue eyes and they kissed. That night Louisa did not leave Harry's house.


End file.
